


Day 1 - Universe 11051

by crumplelush



Series: TommyKate week 2015 [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 11051 - Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the TommyKate week over on tumblr. Universe 11051 was the alternate reality from A Children’s Crusade in which Tommy and Kate are married and she’s pregnant with twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - Universe 11051

“I’m going to be the best dad ever! I’m going to spoil them by taking them out for burgers and then we’re all going to go to the park and I’m going to buy them ice cream and push them on the swings and then they’re going to fall off and hurt themselves and they’ll hate me and never speak to me again and I’m going to be the worst dad ever! I can’t breath...”

Billy watched in bemusement as Tommy paced the living room. As his excitement turned to panic Teddy stepped in, and forced Tommy to sit down on the couch and regulate his breathing.

“Now granted I didn’t pay much attention in biology but isn’t it the mother who usually gets mood swings?” he said and Billy snorted in amusement.

“I’m going to be sick” Tommy groaned as he slumped down in the chair.

Teddy laughed. “Alright, I know for a fact that morning sickness affects the mother.” His grin only widened when Tommy glared at him.

“Yeah, are you sure you’re not the pregnant one Tom?” Billy chimed in.

“I’m glad you find this all so amusing” he complained and Teddy moved to sit on the arm of his chair.

“We always find it funny when you’re being an idiot. This is no exception” he said as he draped an arm around Tommy’s shoulder, ignoring Tommy’s efforts to shrug him off.

“You’re great with kids. You’re going to be an amazing father” Billy chimed in.

“You think?” Tommy asked, and he’s so genuine, so honestly scared that he might not be that it breaks Billy’s heart a little bit.

“Absolutely! They’re going to love you to pieces, and you and Kate are going to be ridiculously happy.”

“That’s if Kate doesn’t kill me first. I don’t think it really occurred to her that twins run in our family. When the Sonographer told her it was twins she punched me. Then she started cursing anyone from the Maximoff bloodline. That’s why I came here. Best to let her cool off, don’t you think?”

Teddy laughed out loud, like a hyena and Billy couldn’t help but join in. Before he could say anything though his phone rang and he answers it, unsurprised that it’s Kate.

“Hi Kate, I hear double congratulations are in order?”.

“Don’t start Kaplan. I take it that means my useless husband is with you then?” Kate’s voice is loud enough through the phone that Tommy can hear her, his head snapping up to look at Billy’s phone like she might just materialise out of it.

“Yeah, Tom’s here. Told us the good news” Billy replies.

Kate doesn’t take the bait. “Can you tell him to come home?” she says, and she doesn’t sound upset per se, but definitely emotional. Which is to be expected given the circumstances, Billy thinks to himself.

By the time he’s raised his head to pass on the message Tommy’s already out of the door, Teddy falling into the space on the chair that Tommy’s sudden departure had left.

“Er, I think he’s on his way to you now –” Billy starts to say and then stops as his brother responds to him through Kate’s phone.

“Yeah I’m home now, thanks Bill” he said and just before the line disconnects he hears Kate telling him off for leaving, and Tom apologising.

Billy smiles as he pockets his phone. “Don’t tell Kate this because she’ll think that I had something to do with it and she’ll string me up, but I’m glad that it’s them getting the twins in this generation and not us. Way too much hassle, and they’re not even born yet!”

Teddy smiles as he reaches a hand out to his husband and pulls him down onto the chair next to him. “Won’t say a word, I promise. Besides, it’ll be good for Tommy having to chase after two kids. Keep him occupied and out of trouble.”

“Hmmm, I doubt that. I feel like it’ll be more like Kate having to deal with three kids – only one is big enough to have a credit card and drivers license” Billy said as he snuggled into Teddy.

“Meh, Kate knew what she was getting into when she married him. I remember because I was there when Kate had to bail us out of jail the morning after Tommy’s bachelor party. I was rinsing green jello out of my hair for three weeks after that night!”

“True. But then Kate’s bachelorette party was just as bad. I had to wish three buildings back into existence before anyone had noticed they’d gone. Jeez, they’re as bad as each other” Billy laughed.

Tommy and Kate had always been perfect for each other, and now they were adding to their family.


End file.
